


Seal the Deal

by tessalane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco in heat, Getting Together, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Room of Requirement, Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalane/pseuds/tessalane
Summary: Draco and Harry have to work together during Potions when Draco suddenly starts to behave strangely. Once the lesson is over, Harry follows Draco, only to find the man in a lot of pain. Harry seems to be the only person able to help him through it.Smut, smut and smut. Oh, and have I mentioned smut?





	Seal the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got stuck in my head after I read a very short story about Draco as a Veela in heat and I felt very inspired. It's short but I still hope you like it! English isn't my first language, feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes. I apologize in advance for that. 
> 
> Enjoy :) xxx

Harry draws a flower on the open page of his book, earning a stern glance from Hermione which he shrugs off. He hasn't slept well last night and he wants this lesson to be over with as quickly as possible. Potions had always been his least favorite subject, but after the War it had only gotten worse. 

 

Mainly, because Snape isn't around anymore. And partly, because Malfoy seems to glow every time he brews a potion perfectly. 

 

It makes Harry feel all sorts of strange things when Malfoy's face lights up, when his eyes start to sparkle in excitement and his lips turn into a huge smile. It's even worse when he gets praised in front of the class. He seems so much younger and softer then. 

 

Harry forces himself not to look up from his book and look over at Malfoy for the hundredth of time for today's lesson. It surprises him that no-one else has noticed yet. Or maybe they have and they simply kept it to themselves. 

 

"Mr Potter!" 

 

Harry startles and sits up straight. A few students snicker. "Yes, Sir?" 

 

"Have I woken you up? Are you that uninterested in my class, Mr Potter?" 

 

Harry shakes his head. "No, Sir. No. Sorry." 

 

"Hm. Well. Maybe Mr Malfoy can help you catch up on today's potion. You haven't even started brewing yet and Mr Malfoy seems to be half finished." 

 

Oh no. Harry's eyes open wide and he blushes faintly. He looks over at Hermione and presses his lips together in a tight line. She simply gives him an encouraging nod. Having no choice, Harry slowly gets up from his seat and walks over to Malfoy's table. 

 

"Hey", Harry greets him timidly.

 

Malfoy doesn't look up. His lips are pressed together tightly and he seems to concentrate on his work. 

 

"Okay, what should I do?", Harry asks him feeling completely lost. 

 

Malfoy sighs. "Just sit down. I'll brew it for you." 

 

Harry nods and does as he's being told. He watches Malfoy grab a few things from the cupboard and then he begins to work on Harry's brew. 

 

"Usually", Draco begins without looking up at Harry "I wouldn't allow you to sit there and watch but you and Potions? That train has left a long time ago and you could never catch up." 

 

Harry snickers and nods in agreement. "You're probably right." 

 

Now, Draco does look up. His grey eyes watch Harry with an unreadable expression and Harry feels breathless all of a sudden. If he could only read Malfoy's mind. 

 

Draco eventually goes back to working in silence and Harry watches him crack a few nuts, cut some shrubbery and add some strange looking powder into the Cauldron. Harry gets lost in the movement of Draco's long, slim fingers. His hands are beautiful. Strong and pale.  _What these hands could do to me._

 

Harry shakes himself, shaking those thoughts of Draco's hands on his body off his mind, far far away. 

 

Draco looks up at Harry and frowns. "Are you okay?" 

 

Harry nods. "Yeah, sorry. Can I help you with something?" 

 

Draco hesitates. He seems more tense than before. Eventually he points towards a tiny, brown bowl on the left. "Hm. Yeah, you can cut this Bats' spleens." 

 

Harry nods and gets up. He walks past Draco and accidentally (or not so accidentally) brushes Draco's waist. Draco jumps three feet in the air and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. His entire body tenses.

 

"Merlin, Potter!" 

 

Harry holds his breath and presses his lips together. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

 

Draco takes a couple of deep breaths and nods. "Yeah, don't worry. Just go to work." 

 

Harry does as he's being told and begins to cut the Bats' spleens. He carefully avoids getting too close to Draco now, but he feels his presence nevertheless. Draco radiates heat and strength, and a scent that drives Harry crazy.  

 

Draco reaches for a powder, reaches past Harry and brushes his stomach, making Harry hiss. Thankfully, no-one but Draco notices. They bot turn a dark shade of red. 

 

"Sorry", Draco clears his throat "I didn't mean to."

 

Harry nods but doesn't dare to speak up. He doesn't trust his voice right now. 

 

They work in silence, the tension between them growing to an unbearable extent. 

 

"I hate to say this", Draco eventually speaks up "but I need your help with this. I need to put exactly 2 mg of powder into the cauldron but my hands are shaking." 

 

Harry frowns and watches Draco's hands. They're actually shaking. "You never tremble. You're the calmest person I know. Are you okay?" 

 

He watches Draco closely now and notices how pale the man suddenly seems to be. Draco only nods but it seems forced. "Yeah, I'm fine. Would you please hold my arm and keep it steady?" 

 

Harry nods even though he wants to argue with Malfoy and tell him that he doesn't believe him. He steps closer to Malfoy and has to close his eyes for a second. Draco smells absolutely amazing, it drives him crazy.  _Get a grip on yourself, Potter!_

 

Then, his hand closes around Draco's arm, sending shivers straight down to his cock. Draco must feel it too, judging by the way he flinches and hisses at the skin contact. 

 

Harry keeps Draco's hand steady and helps him put the powder into the Cauldron. When it's done, Harry steps away from Draco and tries to cool down a bit. Is it just him or did the temperature rise in the last few minutes? 

 

"Okay", Draco croaks. He seems even paler than before and the shaking has gotten worse. "We're done." 

 

"Alright, students!", Professor Slughorn shouts "that's it for today's lesson. You may leave." 

 

Draco gathers his things, grabs his cloak and runs out of the Dungeon's as if he's being followed by a dangerous animal. _Strange_ , Harry thinks. Surprised, but also slightly worried, Harry follows him.

 

Harry cares about people. He always has. And he always felt protective over people and wants to help when someone is feeling bad. At least that’s what he tells himself when he walks down the crowded corridor and searches for the tall young man. 

 

It’s certainly _not_ because he cares about Draco Malfoy. Definitely not. When he spots the blonde man in the crowd, Harry immediately notices that Draco looks even paler than before and now he’s hunched over in pain.

 

Even though Draco and Harry aren’t enemies anymore, they’ve left all of their rivalry with the war, they aren’t exactly friends either. A nod here and there, a quiet “hello” when they walk past each other, a “could you hand me the book, please” once in a while, staring at each other when the other isn’t looking and that’s about it. 

 

But still. Harry had always felt a weird connection to Malfoy. For years, he strangely obsessed over the blonde boy, blaming him for every single bad thing and putting so much energy and effort into hating him. And now that the hate is gone, his obsession technically should have left too. But he still searches the classroom for him. His eyes still land on Malfoy in the Great Hall during breakfast. He still watches him during class. He still thinks about those impossibly soft curls and those grey, sad eyes. 

 

Under normal circumstances, Harry would not have approached Draco Malfoy. He would've just left him be. But this is not a normal circumstance. Malfoy looks worried, he looks hurt, he looks as if he is in major pain. 

 

Without thinking twice, Harry follows Draco through the crowd. Malfoy takes an unusual turn and heads down an empty corridor, he’s clearly limping and he clutches his waist.

 

Something must be terribly wrong. Harry’s stomach drops at the realization and he gulps nervously.

 

“Malfoy!”, Harry shouts. “Are you okay?”

 

He runs up to the young man and grips his arm.

 

“Don’t”, Draco hisses in pain. He looks even worse up close.

 

“What did just happen? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay”, he presses out. “Please just leave me alone.”

 

“Sorry, but I really can’t”, Harry says. Even if he wanted to leave, his overprotective heart would stop him from doing so.

 

Draco grunts in annoyance. Harry can imagine how pleased Draco must be to accept Harry Potter’s help of all people.

 

If Harry were in pain and Draco Malfoy offered his help declaring he would not leave his side, Harry would feel embarrassed and awkward too.

 

They simply don’t have that kind of relationship where they carry one another to the hospital when in need. They haven’t even had a proper, normal conversation in all these years they’ve known each other. The past lesson filled with awkward accidental touching just proved that. 

 

“Please just leave me alone”, Draco almost cries. “It’s only going to get worse.”

 

“Well, that’s another good reason why I can’t leave you”, Harry says. “Let’s get you to the hospital wing.”

 

Draco furiously shakes his head. “Merlin, no! Please, do anything, but not the hospital wing!”

 

Harry looks at him confused. He decides not to ask any questions and just accepts Malfoy’s wish. “Okay, but what can I do? And don’t say I should leave. I’m not going anywhere!”

 

A small layer of sweat has gathered on Draco’s forehead, making him look even iller.

 

Right at that moment, a door reveals itself next to the boys.

 

“The room of requirement”, Harry whispers. “That’s perfect.”

 

Harry opens the door and helps Draco inside. Draco seems to get worse every passing minute.

 

He’s now sweating furiously and looks as if he’s about to pass out. Harry watches the room desperate for help but is surprised when he finds a cosy room with a nice bed in the middle and a huge shower on the left.

 

“Um”, Harry says nervously. “How is that supposed to help us? Malfoy, you still haven’t explained to me what’s wrong.”

 

Draco huffs and begins to take off his robes. “Because it’s none of your business, Merlin. This is just perfect, being stuck with Harry Potter during this.”

 

“During what? Please, just tell me what’s going on and what I can do.”

 

“You can do nothing, Potter”, Draco almost cries and it doesn’t even sound angry. Draco simply is in a lot of pain, Harry can tell.

 

Eventually, Draco sighs. It seems as if he has given up fighting against Harry’s help. “I’m turning into a Veela if you really must know.”

 

Harry’s head snaps up. Draco Malfoy is a Veela? How did he not know that? Why does it even matter? Why does it change anything? Why is that confession doing things to his cock?

 

Harry’s head starts to spin and he feels weirdly anxious and aroused at the same time. “I had no idea that you were a Veela.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t. I will be after this. Or not, I don’t freaking know. God, it’s too hot in here. I can’t think straight. My skin is burning”, Draco cries and actual tears are rolling down his cheeks.

 

Harry feels his chest tighten at the sight of Draco in so much pain. He wishes he could do something, anything to help. “I don’t understand.”

 

Draco rips off his tie and furiously fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. “Fuck, Harry, help me take this off. It’s way too hot, I can’t breathe. I feel like suffocating.”

 

“Okay, okay”, Harry says and rushes towards Draco. He quickly unbuttons the shirt and helps Draco out of it.

 

Harry forces himself not to stare at Draco’s sweaty, lean chest but it’s a struggle. He can clearly picture Draco as a Veela. It totally makes sense now. Draco always had those mesmerising eyes, the stunning smile, the perfect Platin hair and that amazing smell. Even when they were kids.

 

“I need to be penetrated in order to fully turn”, Draco explains as he takes off his shoes and fumbles with his trousers. “That’s why you can’t help me. I’m pretty much stuck in this heat until I have a cock shoved up my arse.”

 

Harry’s throat goes dry. Oh. That’s - Merlin.

 

“That’s why you couldn’t take me to the hospital wing. Didn’t wanna embarrass myself being sweaty, with my dick all hard and thirsty for a cock.”

 

Harry nods and simply watches Draco undress in trance. God, that man is beautiful. And Draco said he hasn’t transformed into a Veela yet. How gorgeous must Draco be once he’s fully transitioned?

 

“So I’d be very pleased if you could just leave me alone in my misery.”

 

  
Harry wakes up from his trance and watches Draco limp towards the shower. He’s fully naked now and Harry has a perfect view of Draco’s wonderful, round arse. Harry gulps. Shit, he feels trapped.

 

Some kind of strange energy forces him to walk closer to the shower, closer to Malfoy.

 

Malfoy has now turned on the water and lets it run over his heated body.

 

His hands are clenched in fists, his jaw is tight and his muscles are trembling. Harry has never seen anyone in this much pain, not even the Cruciatus seemed this bad.

 

“It’s really painful, isn’t it?”, Harry asks softly and steps even closer.

 

Draco only nods, eyes squeezed shut in pain and shoulders shaking. “I can’t put into words how much.”

 

Harry presses his lips together and watches the beautiful man in front of him. A thousand thoughts run through his mind.

 

“And you aren’t seeing anyone? Anyone, I could owl?”, Harry tries.

 

Draco only snorts, a few tears roll down his cheeks. He hisses, as a wave of pain must have shot through his body.

 

“It’s getting worse”, Draco simply explains. “Please. Leave.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere”, Harry announces. He could never leave Draco alone now.

 

“Have you not talked to anyone about this? Haven’t they told you what you’re supposed to do?”

 

Draco tries to speak but the pain enables him to do so. After a while, he manages to speak up. “They told me - fuck- to find anyone willing to shag me and get it over with.”

 

“But you didn’t?”

 

“For fuck's sake, Potter, no.”

 

Harry presses his lips together. “Sorry. What happens if you don’t - you know.”

 

“Not sure”, Draco grits out. “Fuck, it hurts so bad.”

 

Harry clearly isn’t thinking straight. Draco being naked and thirsty for a cock isn’t helping either. His Veela is probably starting to form and puts Harry in a lovesick, horny trance or something.

 

But he really has no excuse when he steps forward. Cold water splashes onto his fully clothed body waking him up instantly. Still, he reaches out and touches Draco’s shoulders with both his hands.

 

Draco hisses in pain but throws his head back shortly after. “God, that feels better. Eases the pain.”

 

Harry’s throat is dry, he feels hot all of a sudden and he doesn’t know what has gotten into him.

 

“Please don’t remove your hands”, Draco cries. “Please!”

 

“I won’t”, Harry reassures him. “I won’t. Promise.”

 

He then begins to massage Malfoy’s shoulders gently, rubbing them and squeezing them. He doesn’t know if this is a good idea, judging by the obscene moans coming from Draco.

 

Harry’s dick twitches in anticipation, he’s getting harder and harder every passing second. Merlin, he cannot take advantage of Draco like that. The man is in severe pain and Harry can’t control himself enough to help him through it and not lure him into liking Harry’s touch.

 

If Draco could think straight, he would snap at Harry and never talk to him again, Harry is sure of that.

 

“Fuck”, Draco cries. “Oh, Merlin. I don’t think I’ll survive this. Don’t stop, I - fuck - I can’t - please - I need -“

 

Harry presses his lips together and closes his eyes. Those moans would melt any man in seconds. If Draco keeps this up, Harry won’t be able to control himself.

 

Draco rolls his head back and Harry watches him in awe.

 

In a moment of bravery, Harry slides his hands down Draco’s back and gently rubs the man’s sides.

 

Stop, Harry thinks. You don’t really want this. He doesn’t really want this.

 

But Draco’s hot skin feels too good. Draco’s moans sound like heaven and Harry’s brain shuts off. He grabs Draco’s arse and massages it gently.

 

Draco’s mouth falls open and he stumbles against the wall, his hands gripping the showerhead tightly. “Uuuugh. Oh my god, please don’t stop. Harry - I - Fuck, I can’t breathe - this is too much”

 

Harry is as hard as Draco must be by now. He rubs soft circles onto Draco’s arse cheeks, occasionally squeezing them and running his nails over the soft skin.

 

“Ahhhh”, Draco moans. “Harry, please do something! Anything!”

 

Harry doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to overstep the lines. During the summer he’s had plenty of wild shags, both female and male, sometimes both at once, but nothing felt as intimate and hot as this. It’s Draco Malfoy, after all. Not just anyone.

 

“Draco”, Harry whispers “Maybe we can fake this?”

 

Draco lets out a cry. “What do you mean?”

 

“Maybe”, Harry clears his throat. “A dildo will do?”

 

Draco nods. “Yeah, we could try.”

 

Harry removes his hands from Draco’s skin and Draco immediately begins to shake and tremble in pain. “Fuck, hurry up!”

 

Harry nods and pulls his wand out of the pocket of his jeans. He takes off his shoes and transfigures one into a nice pink dildo.

 

He surges forward and places his hand on Draco’s shoulder. The other is gripping the dildo tightly. He conjures some lube and places it at the entrance of Draco’s round arse.

 

“Are you ready?”, Harry whispers and Draco nods.

 

Then, Harry gently pushes it in.

 

Whatever they were expecting, it probably wasn’t the huge cramp that follows. Draco almost falls to the floor if Harry hadn’t caught him just in time.

 

Draco had passed out from the pain.

 

“Fuck”, Harry shouts and holds him tightly. “Draco! Are you okay?”

 

Draco is unconscious and unable to move nor speak, so Harry does the only logical thing and picks up the limp body. He carries Draco to the bed and puts him down gently.

 

He begins to rub his hands all over Draco’s arms and back and is relieved when Draco’s eyes flutter open.

 

“Draco?”, Harry shouts and puts his arms around the man. “Draco? Can you hear me? You just passed out for a couple of minutes.”

 

Draco nods but still trembles. “Yeah. I’m aware of that. That was a shit idea.”

 

Harry nods. “Yeah, absolutely.”

 

Draco squeezes his eyes shut. “I think we both know what this means.”

 

“Yeah”, Harry answers, ready to take off his clothes and give Draco what he needs.

 

“I have to suffer through this, even if it might kill me”, Draco finishes, eyes still closed. He tenses his whole body, clearly signalling another cramp. “Fuck.”

 

“What? No. No, that’s not going to happen”, Harry says. “Lay on your stomach.”

 

“What?”, Draco asks and his eyes shoot open. “Harry, What -“

 

“I said, lay down. No more questions.”

 

Draco follows Harry’s order. “Harry, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I know”, Harry says and grips his own hard, leaking cock. “But I want to.”

 

“Harry”, Draco repeats. “This will change everything. Please, think this through.”

 

“I’ve been hard for the past thirty minutes”, Harry admits. “I’ve thought it through, believe me.”

 

“Oh”, Draco simply answers.

 

“Unless you don’t want to?”, Harry asks him, suddenly feeling shy. He knew he overstepped a line. Draco doesn’t really want this.

 

Draco huffs out a dry laugh. “Potter! Shove your arse inside my dick, please. I think it’s obvious how much I want it.”

 

Harry feels reassured. Maybe this does mean something. He begins stroking Draco’s back gently, moving his hands lower and lower.

 

“Harry”, Draco moans. “Please, hurry up!”

 

Harry does as he is being told and goes straight to it and grabs Draco’s arse cheeks with both his hands and begins to massage them.

 

“Fuck”, Draco sighs. “God, Harry. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

 

Harry licks his lips and pulls Draco’s cheeks apart. Then, in a moment of bravery, he sinks down and begins to fuck Draco’s arse with his tongue.

 

“Harry”, Draco shouts and arches his back. “Fuck- I - oh Merlin - do that again - don’t stop - please - I need -“

 

Harry continues to lick Draco’s tight hole, teasing him and making him feel good. Draco moans uncontrollably now and Harry only hopes that the room of requirement is soundproof.

 

Then, Harry removes his mouth and conjures some lube into his hands. Slowly, he enters one finger into Draco’s tight hole.

 

Draco lets out a desperate sob and slams a hand down onto the mattress. “Harry!”

 

Harry moves the finger inside of Draco, curls it and teases him with as much care as possible. Draco radiates so much heat, Harry is beginning to sweat.

 

“Please, I need so much more, need to feel you inside me!”, Draco groans.

 

Harry lets out a moan himself. Merlin, this is getting too much.

 

“I need you to fill me up, need your cock inside my arse. Please, Harry, it hurts so much.”

 

Harry puts in a second finger and works Draco open slowly. When he thinks Draco can take it, he adds a third finger. Judging by Draco’s moans, Draco is ready.

 

“I’m going to remove my fingers now”, Harry announces. “Prepare yourself for the pain.”

 

Draco nods and clutches the mattress with his fingers tightly. “Okay.”

 

Harry pulls out his fingers and Draco immediately begins to shake and groans in pain.

 

Harry hurries up, conjures some lube onto his dick and carefully places himself on top of Draco.

 

“Okay”, Harry whispers and presses a kiss down onto Draco’s shoulder.

 

The man underneath him seems to relax at the touch.

 

Then, Harry places himself in front of Draco’s entrance and teases him with the tip of his dick. He lets it slide across Draco’s entrance a couple of times without actually pushing in.

  
“Harry!”, Draco screams, fully sobbing now. “Please don’t do this to me. I need you inside me right now, please, fill me up, it hurts so much!”

 

Harry presses another kiss onto Draco’s neck and then carefully slides in all the way. He swears, he sees stars at the sensation of being inside Draco’s tight arse.

 

“Oh my god”, Harry groans and pushes himself up with his arms.

 

His sensation must be nothing compared to Draco’s.

 

Draco arches his back, his mouth falls open, his eyes roll back and Draco’s entire body tenses. He doesn’t say anything, he only breathes heavily. Tears stream down his face.

 

“Draco?”, Harry asks concerned. “Fuck, are you okay?”

 

Draco simply nods and begins to roll his hips into Harry’s. “Please, move.”

 

So Harry does. Slowly, he pushes into Draco, again and again.

 

Draco meets every thrust, moaning and crying at the same time. “Harry, you have no idea how fucking good this feels. Please, fill me up, fuck me, touch me. I need you so much, please don’t stop.”

 

Harry bites down onto Draco’s skin as he continues to slam into Draco. “Fuck, Draco feels so good. You’re so hot, fuck.”

 

“Harry!”, Draco moans and grabs Harry’s hand. “Touch me, need you so much closer.”

 

One hand keeps him steady, pushing down onto Draco’s back, the other is held tightly by Draco.

 

This feels so much more intimate than Harry has ever felt with anyone. He wants to do this forever, wants to feel Draco, wants to kiss him, to take care of him, touch him and make him feel good.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful”, Harry breathes into Draco’s ear.

 

Draco hums in pleasure. “I need this so much, Harry, please give me everything.”

 

And Harry does, he pushes into him in a steady rhythm, his orgasm slowly building up.

 

Draco’s mouth opens in a silent cry, his eyes are tightly shut and the hand around Harry’s begins to squeeze tightly. “Harry, I’m -“

 

Harry only nods and grabs Draco’s waist as he slams into him. “I know, me too.”

 

“Harry”, Draco cries and arches his back. Draco lets Harry fuck him patiently. His breathing is ragged and the heat radiating from Draco becomes hotter and hotter. “Oh Merlin, Harry, don’t stop, don’t stop, I need you, need your cock, fill me up, come for me, I need to feel your cum inside of me, please.”

 

Harry can’t hold himself back any longer. He slams into Draco full force, grabs his skin tightly and he’s sure there are going to be bruises tomorrow. “Draco! Fuck.”

 

He’s so close to coming, the heat becomes almost impossible to bear. He’s sweating, he feels out of breath, but he doesn’t stop. “Ohhh”

 

Draco opens his legs even further, allowing Harry to slip inside even deeper. They both let out a desperate cry at that.

 

“Oh my god”, Draco cries. “Please give it to me.”

 

Harry does. He gives everything he has left in himself.

 

A few more pushes and then, Harry sees stars. He has never come this hard in his entire life.

 

“Fuck!”, he screams as he comes inside Draco, his fingers sinking into Draco’s delicate skin. He feels dizzy and breathless and so, so good.

 

Once all of his cum has left his cock and found it’s way into Draco’s arse, Draco’s entire body tenses. He starts to tremble, groans and moans and cries and grips both of Harry’s hands tightly.

 

“Oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”, Draco cries and then, finally, he sinks onto the mattress and relaxes.

 

For what feels like hours they stay in their position, not saying anything. Harry lies on top of Draco, his soft cock still inside of the blonde man, sighing happily.

 

He listens to Draco’s steady heartbeat, feels every part of Draco’s skin. He swallows the moment and never wants it to stop.

 

“I haven’t felt this peaceful in a really long time”, Harry eventually hums into Draco’s ear.

 

Draco squeezes Harry’s hands. “Me neither.”

 

Harry closes his eyes, lets his head rest on Draco’s shoulder and presses gentle kisses on his skin.

 

Suddenly, Draco huffs out a laugh. “Merlin, I can’t believe what just happened. I can’t believe we just did that!”

 

Harry’s face breaks into a huge grin. “Fuck, yes.”

 

“Who would’ve thought that you of all people would fuck me senseless?”

 

Me, Harry thinks. I have. But he doesn’t say it out loud.

 

It turns quiet again and Harry enjoys the silence. He didn’t expect to be this relaxed around Draco. Harry always knew Draco had a special aura but he never knew how relaxing and calming it could be.

 

“Thanks”, Draco whispers.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thanks for helping me out. I was in a lot of pain.”

 

Harry presses his lips together. “I know. But it’s not like I selflessly sacrificed myself to help out my former archenemy.”

 

Draco pushes Harry off of him gently and Harry rolls onto his back. Now, Draco lying on his side next to him, the blonde man watches him curiously.

 

“I have a couple of questions about that statement.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes and grins. “Okay, go on then.”

 

“First, the thing about the former archenemy. So everything’s good between us now, right?”

 

Harry doesn’t know what to say to that. He knows they’ve let their differences and fights in the past. So technically, everything’s good between them now.  
But after fucking Draco into oblivion, he doesn’t quite think everything is just good between them. He thinks it’s a lot more complicated than that.

 

Harry swallows but nods nevertheless.

 

Draco smiles softly. “Okay, now talking about not selflessly sacrificing yourself. What do you mean with that?”

 

Harry sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “I don’t know. I didn’t force myself to fuck you.”

 

Draco hums. “Yeah, didn’t really seem forced to me, either.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes again. He wishes Draco would stop staring at him through his intense, unreadable eyes.

 

“I kinda took advantage of the situation, I guess? You being desperate and horny and hot and all”, Harry eventually forces himself to say but immediately regrets it. He doesn’t want Draco to hate him for taking advantage of him during a private and intimate moment.

 

Draco stares at Harry in disbelief for a second, then he bursts out into a genuine fit of laughter. He throws his head back, his mouth is wide open and his eyes sparkle in amusement as he lets out the most beautiful laugh Harry’s ever heard. He notices that he never actually heard Draco laugh like this before.

 

“Merlin, Potter. Only you would apologise for having Sex with someone and think you took advantage of them.”

 

Harry looks at him confused. “But I did. You were in so much pain and I took advantage of that. I shouldn’t have, but I just couldn’t - you know - um. Control me around you anymore? You know - ah fuck. I’m not made of steel and I couldn’t help it. It’s not my fault you’re bloody attractive.”

 

Harry furiously blushes at his confession. Merlin, why does he have to be so fucking awkward all the time? He just fucked Draco Malfoy into a mattress, making him moan as his life depended on it. Why is it so hard to confess the obvious then?

 

Draco rolls his eyes. “You uneducated twat. You really don’t know anything about a Veela transformation, right?”

 

Harry watches him confused. “Um.”

 

Draco pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “The Veela transformation usually is a very normal, painless act.”

 

Harry furrows his brows in confusion.

 

“It only gets painful when a potential mate is in close proximity to help turn the person into an even stronger Veela.”

 

“Potential mate”, Harry repeats dumbfounded.

 

“Yeah”, Draco answers and now it’s his turn to blush. “You know - someone who the Veela wants to attract because - um - because - Well because the Veela's attracted to them.”

 

Harry’s eyes shoot wide open. “Say that again.”

 

“No, you twat, you’ve heard me quite alright.”

 

“Draco, I have to hear it again.”

 

Draco presses his lips together. Then, he takes a deep, steadying breath. He squeezes his eyes shut and rushes the words out as if to get them over with as quickly as possible. “I fancy the shit out of you, Potter.”

 

A huge, genuine, happy smile stretches across Harry’s face. He feels dizzy and lightheaded, he wants to kiss Malfoy and dance, and sing, and hug the world.

 

“I fancy you, too”, Harry admits. Because fuck, he does. “In case that isn’t obvious by now.”

 

They stare at each other for a moment, until they both surge forward and press their lips onto each other. It’s sweet, it’s passionate and it’s nothing like the rushed heat between them just moments ago. This is calm, collected, meaningful, intense.

 

When they finally break apart, Draco grins. “Merlin, took us long enough to figure that out, didn’t it?”

 

Harry nods. “You know, I’m pretty sure nothing ever would have happened between us if it weren’t for the Veela thing.”

 

Draco nods. “Yeah, I never would’ve made a move on you.”

 

“Me neither”, Harry agrees.

 

Draco sighs. "I could kill Slughorn, though. He just  _had_ to put us two together in Potions today. That set everything off." 

 

Harry nods, now understanding the whole situation in Potions earlier. "Me being close to you started this whole thing?" 

 

Draco nods. "I felt like suffocating brewing that stupid potion for you." 

 

"I'm sorry. I had no idea", Harry says and genuinely means it. Watching Draco in so much pain was terrible. "I hope I never have to see you in so much pain again."

 

Slowly and hesitant, Draco reaches out his hand and softly strokes Harry’s hair. “I’ve always wanted to do that. Since the first day we met.”

 

Harry smiles. “Since the first day?”

 

Draco nods. “Always thought your hair looked hideous and it needed my special hands to style and tame them.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes and grins. “I’ll give you one shot. No more.”

 

Draco meets Harry’s eyes in a tempting, playful dare. “Deal.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Draco then leans down and seals the deal with a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> spice up my day and leave a comment :) X


End file.
